2014.02.08 - MGH: Damsel in Distress
Most of Arrowette's supplies are currently on a roof top. She got a brown duster cloak to throw on over her outfit in the cold and to pull up the hood to hide her more. She still has knife on her (she isn't that crazy!) and her wrist mini-cross bolt, though she have to tug the sleeve back out of the way to get to it. Right now though, she is putting some of Red Hood's stolen money into use. She's buying drugs! No, seriously, she's buying drugs to get a sample. She doesn't know what she's going to do with it yet, maybe give it to Arsenal as Hawkeye-girl said something about him being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Maybe that's why he knew her secret identity? Anyway! Back on track! So she's nervously paying this guy for the drugs in an alleyway, trying to hide her real and heroic identity. There are about two other goons with the dealer for his 'protection', likely already doped up on the drug for all Arrowette knows. It doesn't help it's dark, the street lights are broken, and it's creepy this late night. Perched on a rooftop, doing his own investigation, Roy Harper watches the transaction, frowning as money exchange hands. The streets being dark and creepy, it's difficult to get a good read of everything, and the night goggles only shows everything in eerie shades of green. But there was something entirely too familiar about the girl. The goons, well.. Adjusting the zoom feature, Roy tries to get a closer look at the eyes. Dilated, on a high? Veins bulging? Something...? And just how insane was -that- girl? The trade is made with shaking fingers from Arrowette, and she tucks the drugs into a coat pocket. She's then heading down the street and toward the next alleyway. Pity she acted a little too suspiciously, because one of the 'guards' are moving to follow her. The girl just doesn't know how to do undercover work! About to track the dealer, Roy hesitates as he notices the guard peeling off to tail the young girl. Great. Terrific. There really wasn't a choice here. Save a life, or trail the dealers. Silently Roy shifts his way across the rooftop, keeping tabs on the guard. If he could get rid of the tail without the girl noticing, maybe things would be better... When do things ever going according to plan when a girl is involved? Because soon enough, Arrowette realizes she is being tailed. She then takes off, booted feet pounding on the ground as the big ape of a man gives chase! She darts into an alleyway, disappearing from Roy's voice, though she's heading up a fire escape ladder. As the big ape of a bodyguard comes to the corner though, he finds the little lady he was giving chase wasn't completely unarmed. He lets out a roar, his mouth opening inhumanly large and revealing ape-like fangs as he reaches up to pull a metal mini-cross bolt from his right shoulder and darts into the alleyway. And Arsenal races to intercept, he will likely run across Arrowette's stashed goodies, like her quiver and bow. A muttered curse as the girl disappears from sight, and Roy races to intercept. Pausing at the sight of a familiar stash of goodies, Roy slides down the fire escape, taking the equipment with him, as quickly as possible. Somewhere along the way, though, Roy runs into a far too familiar bundle of blonde energy. Without a moment's pause, he shoves the bundle into the girl's hands. "Get changed, I'll distract him," he comments as he leaps, legs and arms spread akimbo, and slides down the ladder to race against the ape. "Hey, Fay Wray wants you to go away!" Roy comments, already pulling his bow and notching an ice arrow, aiming at the drugged man. A grunt of surprise when bow and quiver smack against Arrowette's chest, as she is trying to climb up the ladder, and Roy is sliding down and then leaping off. She then finishes hurrying up the ladder so she can gain roof top and tug the duster coat off with the sample of the drugs to put on her quiver and arm her bow! "He's extra durable Arsenal!" A concerned warning during all of this! A little bit of blood oozes from the big ape man's right shoulder, as he eyes Arsenal falling down from the sky. He punches a fist into one hand just inside the alleyway. "You think you can take me on little man?" He then roars, spitting out saliva as he exposes his ape fangs! And when he goes charging, it's full barrel...imagine an Gorilla Grodd when one sees him charging, just furless. NOT a happy sight or very attractive at that. "Trust me on this, there's nothing little about me, apeface," Roy replies, taking aim. The problem was at the speed he was closing, it would hit really hard. Harder than any bullet. On the other hand... the ape was a lot tougher than a human. With a release of his grip, Roy Harper fires the ice arrow into the maw of the ape man. Dinah Lance loomed quietly a few rooftops away, watching the scene unfold through binoculars. She was tempted to intervene--perhaps a motherly-like impulse--but she hung back, curious to see the two in action. As of late she'd been playing host at the JLA, giving orientation to new recruits, and this got her into a mindset of concern for other heroes. Maybe one day these two would be asked to join--who knows? Regardless, this all started because Dinah was tracking Roy. Sure, phone calls were easier, but she felt in this case finding him in person was best. And now, here he was. So she watched. And screeeech, halt, almost crash right into Roy if Roy isn't fast enough to get out of the way! Cause that ice arrow is feeling the ape's mouth and over his face and he punches his own face to crack it and munch down on it! "Ewwwwh," is Arrowette's response. But she does raise something up, and what is it? One of the new arrows she has been working on. When let loose, she also aims it for the ape-man's face as he halted, exploding sticky glitter allllll over him and his face. He screams when it gets into his eyes, spitting out chunks of ice! Alright, so Arrowette was totally saving that one for Lian to play with later, oops, she will just have to make another one for the little girl! "... oh great, let me guess, you were one of those kids who ate their boogers in kindergarten, were you?" Roy comments, as he jumped up, taking advantage of... "GLITTER? What the... Arrowette, we've got to have a talk about putting joke arrows in a -different- quiver..." Roy exclaims, as he scrambles for higher ground to make it easier to dive-bomb the gorilla with... oh, what has he got... sleeping gas arrow! Another arrow fired, and... "C'mon you big ape, speak up!" Black Canary, while holding herself back from the skirmish, still couldn't bring herself to sit still. She'd been inching her way closer, climbing or jumping her way until she was perched on another rooftop, just above. Here, in the unlikely event that things went sour, she could act faster. One mistake, though... she pressed her hand against the brick edge of one of the buildings, unaware that it wasn't actually affixed. Several old bricks came crumbling down, smacking and shattering only about twenty feet from Arrowette. "Shit," she whispered to herself, hoping nobody noticed. "Sorry, that was a gift to someone, but it was useful for blinding him!" And it is pretty effective, as the glitter clings to EVERYTHING, and the ape-man can't get fully rid of it as he roars in frustration and anger! The ape-man turns toward the noise that Roy is making, and goes to fling himself up toward him! Unfortunately, that means also flinging himself right INTO the arrow! The ape-man coughs and wheezes, and soon drops hard to the ground after smacking into the dumpster that Roy climbed onto! It gives the dumpster a MIGHTY shake (though luckily the lid is down anyway!), before the loud THUMP is heard. The ape-man burps and soon starts to snooze. "Oh my gawd! I need to know how to make that arrow!" Arrowette sounds seriously excited about that prospect! The first person she wants to use it on? Her MOM!!! But then the sound of something falling, and suddenly, Arrowette has another arrow out and pointed over toward that direction as her eyes narrow to try and see who it is in the darkness. She frowns, "Who...," but her bow starts to lower, it doesn't look like one of the dealer's goons in the darkness. "Oh terriiiiifffiii----" Roy screams as he's sent flying through the air to come to a crashing halt against the cold harsh concrete as the ape-man crashes into the dumpster. Rubbing his scraped face and chest, Roy flips over onto his back, staring at the sky, long enough to see something in the darkness, the same thing Arrowette has apparently seen. Trying to sit up, Roy calls out, "Find out what that is!" "It's alright," Dinah says in a normal speaking volume. She tilted forward with a half-squat, allowing her face to hit the moonlight. "I'd take you guys up on a practice sparring match," she says with a hint of a smirk, "But I have some bad news." Dinah turns around and does a backflip onto a nearby metal pipe jutting from the side of the building, then swinging herself onto same roof as Cissie and Roy. She takes a breath, the move winding her slightly. "But first, let me ask you..." she starts, looking between the two, "What the heck was all that?" Arrowette slips her arrow back away, and shifts back away from the fire escape in case Arsenal wants to come up that way. "Ummm, you alright Arsenal? You sounded like you took a tumble," sounding concerned. But at the question, she blushes and picks up her hooded duster-like coat. "Ummm, obtaining a drug sample, and was trying to make a contact, but...screwed up the latter half obviously," she states with regret. "This stuff is waaaay tougher than it seems," and she sighs at that with frustration and self-censorship. She's frustrated and disappointed in herself with the way her shoulders droop. That much is obvious. "Ich, Mother..." Roy calls up, slumping his head back on the hard unyielding concrete. "Meta-Human drug. Was hoping to trace it back to its source, but then Arrowette needed -someone- to watch her back just in case, so..." Pulling himself up and then dusting himself off, making a face as he gets a whiff of just what he'd been in contact with, Roy checks his chin and face gingerly. Yeah, he was going to need some peroxide ASAP. Dinah, too, looked at Roy's injury on his face, as she stepped closer. Her face looked slightly pale, like she hadn't been sleeping much again. She looked to Cissie, feeling like she may have inadvertently chastised her. "It is hard. And you're strikingly brave to dive in like that," she said in an effort to not deflate the girl any further. Stepping in even closer, she looked back to Roy. "You got it, then? The drug," she asked, not one to avoid being direct, "What's it do?" Arrowette does reach into some pouches and pull out some supplies, "Ummm," she goes to hold them out to Roy if he wants them. First aid supplies. She looks apologetic. "You...don't have to save me, I understand the risks. But...thank you." she ends very quietly. Arrowette nods at Dinah's words, but doesn't say too much about them, "It gives people super powers temporarily, but OD will outright kill you, and people get more aggressive on it and combatant like logic goes out the window. I...I saw someone flying and then suddenly they, they fell and went...," and Arrowette shivers at the memory. "That's how I started asking questions and learning about the MGH Drug. Apparently, it stands for Mutant Growth Hormone. I don't know who's making it, but they got a network of dealers all over Gotham which is likely to escalate the crime rate sooner rather than later, and there are rumors of dealers moving into Metropolis too." Taking the first aid supplies, Arsenal disinfects his hands, wincing as the cold makes it sting even more, before starting to apply them to his face. Grunting in dismissal of Arrowette's concern, the archer looks up towards Arrowette. "Yeah. SHIELD's got some concern about that too." Feeling around his face, Roy starts applying bandages before asking, "Hey Canary, what're you doing here?" Dinah was expecting something like an adrenaline booster, so her expression went all worry-faced when Cissie started explaining MGH. "This is big," she says as looks back to Roy. "How long have you known about this? Even temporary use may be damaging," she speculates. When Roy asks her about her presence, she tries not to grin, or outright admit that she was stalking him. "Roy--" she begins, her voice sounding a bit more urgent, "The flower shop was compromised. And I don't mean the creepy photographer... there's more." She bites her lip for a split second, but continues. "Someone broke into the shop. I guess it's not a surprise with the 90s security system--never thought we had anything to protect in the shop. But they infected my apartment's water with... something. A variant of the Scarecrow formula." Dinah's tone gets a little firmer, and less vulnerable. "Oracle managed to sweep the whole apartment of anything, but I'm worried about what this means going forward." "A while," Roy admits, as he tosses the remains of his administrations into the dumpster. "That's how I met Arrowette in the first place. She's been working on it a lot more than I have." What with other assignments popping up here and there too. Pausing as Dinah tells her tale, Roy frowns. "Didn't someone set up a new system for you yet?" He'd have to give Slade Wilson a call if only to speed things up. "Maybe you should close down shop and move somewhere...? Wait... Scarecrow?" "Oracle?" Arrowette hasn't heard of her, but doesn't press. "Oh...no," when it clicks what really happened. And she doesn't even think about it as Roy patches himself up, Cissie just moves toward Dinah to give the woman a hug if she isn't stopped. "We need to get this guy and -STOP- him." It's close to the tone of 'stop in a perm kinda way', but not quite there. It still might make some people pause, though likely not Dinah or Roy. "I'll keep looking into the MGH, don't worry about it. You got something more important right now," protecting herself and those she loves. But more quietly, Arrowette adds, "He works fear toxins, doesn't he?" Dinah jerks her head at Cissie as a reaction to her words. "It's *not* more important," she says instinctively, her emotions momentarily getting the better of her, "Right now there's mobsters--packs of Maggia--that're starting to move into Gotham territory. If they haven't already gotten wind of this--or when they do--we're looking at a whole 'nother scale of problem." Dinah catches herself mid-tone, her body language indicating that she's realized she almost snapped. A quick breath, and she addresses Roy. "Scarecrows still in Arkham. This is someone else. No new systems up--unless you count Huntress running the shop for me the last two weeks. The JLA has been trying to pull me back into their 'intergalactic' world." Dinah said the word 'intergalactic' with a hint of sarcasm. "The JLA. Intergalactic. Cosmic, even," Roy comments, eye-rolling. He's well aware of what it was like through Ollie and Dinah in any case, and Roy switches to the current situation. "Look, we've got a zillion things going on here. What about we focus on what we can tend to. You want to join us, we can help you sort things out at the same time, and keep an eye on each other all at the same time?" Arrowette jerks away from Dinah, "Alright, so while this guy breaks into your loved ones homes which they have photos of, and poisons their water with fear toxin or who knows what else, while you are going to be out saving other people's families and loved ones, but not those closest to you? Smart move," she warns Dinah clearly. This...is one of the few times that Arrowette reveals she actually does have a backbone. "Other people aren't more important than those that have put time, sweat, and energy into being your friends, supporting you, and giving of themselves to you. How can you think that?" Arrowette isn't just going to drop this. Arrowette stands atop a roof top with Arsenal and Black Canary, a big-ape-man is passed out snoring in the alleyway below waiting for the MGH he took to wear off. Arrowette holds a hooded duster-like coat over one arm, within one of the pockets is a sample of MGH, hidden away from view. Dinah gives Roy a weakly little smile at his suggestion. "Team spirit. That's good," she says, "Because I already texted Green Arrow when I spotted you out here." When Cissie speaks up, Dinah listens--and, although her facial expression didn't show it, she appreciated her speaking up. "Look, we don't have much to go on yet. Oracle hasn't found any new leads." Dinah was using that unknown-name again. How much of this is bluff? Intimidation? I don't know--what I do know is that I can't stop being who I am. Or doing what I do. I'm here for Gotham. I don't want to reject help, of course. We can figure this out. But best I can think of is setting a trap. Any ideas?" "A trap for what? Because if we're going to be doing a stakeout, there are probably a few people who should know," Green Arrow's voice is heard even as he climbs up to the rooftop. "The last thing that we'd need is a Batling coming in and ruining all the fun." He looks at the unconscious Ape-man and then at the other two. Arsenal and Canary get a nod before a bit of a glare is levelled at Arrowette, "Just what have you gotten yourself into, Missy?" "Take it serious, because if you don't, and the worse happens...you haven't the time for regret, cause you can't turn back time," Arrowette says seriously, an almost...haunted expression on her face. But she then looks away. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore, too many bad memories. "A trap for the stalker would have to set him up with a sense of security, as if you are too relaxed to defend yourself or pay attention, that you are perhaps over confident. Knowing him, knowing his profile would help set that up. Not sure if you know a profiler that could lend a hand to help you hit key points." Arrowette then looks over the edge of the roof top at Green Arrow. She snorts, "MGH. Know a good chemist that can break down the components of the drug?" She pulls out a sample from a pocket. "Not like the cops are sharing crap information wise with us." "You called the old man...?" Roy starts, before Green Arrow arrives. Rubbing his face in an annoyed 'I can totally handle this' way, the ginger archer casts an annoyed look at Dinah. Though she knows him too well to know that he's just too proud to show he needed -help- from Ollie. Instead, he looks towards Arrowette. "Maybe I do..." he begins. Yes. Overcompensating again. Dinah nods, knowing what losing someone means. "A profiler," she echos back, "Okay." She turns around to face Oliver as soon as she hears him--she knows the voice all too well. It'd been a few weeks since they'd met up, and their last encounter could be described 'awkward' at best. But seeing him climb up to the roof brought a smile unconsciously to her face. "These two just informed me the MGH compound. Did you know about this?" she asks, a why-didn't-you-say-anything indignation in her voice. "This could change the Gotham crime scene is an epic-bad way." "Of course not. One, you're a kid. Two, you're a kid trying to be a vigilante. The cops don't like vigilantes, which means they don't like us. We're not vetted. We're not deputized. We're taking the law into our own hands. Why on earth do you think the cops would share anything with us?" Green Arrow looks at the other two before he looks back to Arrowette, "If I did know someone...what are you going to do with the information?" There's a long-suffering sigh at Dinah's questions, "I knew that this one," he points to Arrowette, "...had gone after someone before. I hadn't heard about it being too rampant yet but I see you found another one." Stepping closer, he toes the guy with his boot. "These idiots don't get it. This stuff probably leaves you impotent among other things." Stepping back away, he smirks at Roy, "Good to see you too, kid." "Cops have been keeping quiet about it, not even a whisper in the media," Arrowette does at least state. She then blinks at Green Arrow, "I'm registered," she states, "Not that I exactly swish sway up to them and go 'Oh honey cop, can you provide me information? Pretty please with a cherry on top?' Cause...that would totally work, NOT!" She did a horrible mimic of a whore on the street for the 'honey cop' part. But Arrowette then says, "So, anyway, ask your profiler about the 'perfect trap'. In the meantime," and she holds up the drug sample. "Chemist needed. Whatever information they can get, might be useful in figuring out how it is made, or where it is made, or SOMETHING, you know?" Taking ahold of the drug sample, Roy nods slowly. "I'll do some inquiries with my, uh, buddy." Regarding Arrowette with a frown, Roy coughs. "Never pull off that Miley Cyrus stunt again. It's... it's just -wrong-." Dinah stifles a little giggle at Cissie's retort to Ollie. "Alright," she says, glancing first to the drug sample, and then over to Green Arrrow. "So we get the science. Track ingredients to a manufacturer," she says matter-of-factly, but then stops short. "Sounds too easy." She looks over to Roy, and then to the ape-dude on the ground. "What're you gonna do about this guy?"--as if to suggest it was somehow Roy's personal responsibility to clean up the fuzzy thug. "Registered or not, you're still a vigilante. The cops don't have to give you -anything-," Green Arrow points out before he gives a sigh and shuts up. For now. It doesn't last long. "What Miley Cyrus stunt? Did she ride a Wrecking Ball? Did I miss twerking?" The stifled giggle gets a glare before he gives another sigh, "Really?" Stepping up to the ape man, he takes out some zip-tie 'cuffs'...if he tries breaking them, it'll hurt like a bitch. The guy is then cuffed and he flips open a phone to call the Gotham Police hotline. "Unconscious ape-perp...on the roof of..." he gives the address and then hangs up and turns the phone off so that they can't trace the call. He then looks to Dinah, "Might want to let Oracle in on these guys...maybe she can start tracking them and we can look for a source that way as well." Arrowette nods when Roy gets the sample, looking coy. "Thanks." Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out of the pouch and groans. "Great," she says looking a little embarrassed, "I gotta pick up milk." She looks like she's getting herself together to leave suddenly. "I have an e-mail address set up for easier contact... just keep stuff generic. I can check it pretty frequently, for a meet-up," she says, handing off the info to Roy. She's keeping her real address a secret, for now. With that, she starts heading off in a hurried pace, almost looking like a skip. He was not going to pay attention to the coyness, as he gathers the information from Arrowette. Giving a small sigh as he watches the young lady goes, Roy turns towards Dinah and Ollie. "Guess the police can go gather him. For now, let's get out of here, and you guys can fill me in with whatever you want. The MGH thing, I'll have to plead NDA rules on." Dinah grins at the mention of twerking... she'd learned that word recently from Helena. She snaps alert as Oliver cuffs the ape-man, and nods at his suggestion. "Good idea. The sooner we get ahead on this one, the better." As Arrowette heads off, she glances between Oliver and Roy. "A+ for spirit, but an 'F' tactics," she coldly comments, as if she were Cissie's teacher, giving her a grade. Dinah moves over to the spot on the roof where Oliver emerged from, looking down. She decides this is a good-enough-as-any route for departure, but stops herself before heading down. "It's probably best that we avoid the shop until we get a handle on security." "I want to know what the hell you're doing bringing that kid in on stuff like this?" Green Arrow insists, rather than filling Roy in on anything at the moment. "I get that she's doing this and I get that she's decided that it's her duty to do this, but she shouldn't be encouraged!" The days of the teenaged sidekick have apparently passed. Maybe he's taking this stance because of what being a sidekick did to his. At Dinah's comments, he offer, "You didn't have to deal with her before," in a blithe sort of manner. "Children shouldn't be risking their lives like this." As Dinah mentions avoiding the shop, he offers only, "I already moved my things out of it." "Old man, don't make me punch you again," Roy sighs with all the weariness of the former sidekick who's had this argument in the past. "Doubt -very- much you were thinking about how old _I_ was when I tagged along as Speedy, so now you're just being a hypocrite. Leave off, I've got this." Rubbing his face, Roy does have to agree with Dinah's assessment. "You want to handle that part? I'm not like, the best person to be teaching that girl anything." As Dinah comments about security, Roy speaks up. "Wait. I've got a deal with someone. Um... I got to put him in touch with you... but uh, this could be awkward. You've heard me talk about Slade Wilson before, haven't you?" Dinah gives Ollie a knowing nod, and stays silent through their sidekick-topic exchange. The idea of having a side-kick sounded too heavy for the woman, and she internally-winced at the very idea. But she did like the idea of mentorship, training, and sculpting young heroes. Then she heard Roy mention the name Slade Wilson. Her eyebrow and lip jerked into an obtuse-angled juxtaposition, and she let out a timid little, apprehensive tone. "Yes..." "That was a different time, Roy and I've been thinking about it ever since..." since he left Roy when he needed him most. "We're not getting into this now." Assuming he's closed that conversation, he then turns back to Dinah, "Are you still feeling that you're being stalked? You know that I want to help, if you'll let me." Green Arrow then looks between the two as they discuss Wilson. "That's your problem, old man... you don't think enough, and by the time you do, it's too late," Roy snaps, before his attention shifts towards Dinah. Taking a deep breath, Roy gives Ollie a warning glance, because he knows full well that he would disapprove, but... "Wilson owes me a couple favors... he was going to upgrade the security at my place. I asked him to check into yours too. You okay with that?" "And he's better at it than you, old man," Roy says without so much as a thought as he turns his attention to Dinah. "You know, the one thing about Slade Wilson? He may try and kill you, he may try and wound you, but the one thing he doesn't do? Lie to you. So if he tells you he's going to do something, take him at his word. I'd bet even your Oracle knows that." Dinah gives Roy a weird, skeptical look. "I'll meet with him," she says simply, "But I'm not agreeing to anything yet." Dinah's always one to take the opportunity to get information and exposure to dangerous people--if only to use some other day. She knew that Oliver knew how opportunistic she was about learning more about strange characters--sometimes to a fault. "You can tell the truth and leave things out, Roy. It's still not lying," Green eyes narrow at Roy then as Green Arrow crosses his arms at his chest, "Are you saying I lied to you about anything of late? Seriously? At least I'd never sell out folks I'm trying to protect. Folks that I happen to care for. You're just money to him." "Then you don't know Slade as well as I do," Roy growls, now turning his attention to Ollie. Dinah must surely recognize the warning signs by now- the sort of signs where Roy is about to lay into Ollie for trying to make -his- decisions for him. And the whole drug issue including Ollie's behavior was still a sore point. "Would you two quit it?!" Dinah shouted, trying to get their attention, her arms akimbo. "You're friends and allies here. Not bickering school boys!"--she figured her faux-outrage was a bit overdone, but she wanted to snap them out of their spat. "We don't have time for this. Too much going on," she said, now sounding like a scolding school teacher. "Ollie, please update *us* when you've got some chemist or location leads on the MGH," she said, getting herself into position to climb down from the roof. Before bopping her head out of sight, she completely changes tones, now sounding... almost cheery. Peaceful. "It was... nice seeing you both. Let's work together." Green Arrow recognizes the tone too, but that's never stopped him from continuing the conversation, even if it escalates. Dinah's shout causes him to look over at her and he blinks a moment before pointing out, "Roy's the one with those connections. He's the Government Spook, remember?" He looks back to Roy and shakes his head, "You do whatever you want. It's your home." Back to Dinah, there's a brief purse of his lips, "Yeah. Nice seeing you too. Have a nice day." "Yeah well, government spook meaning I've seen a lot more of the world than you have. And I've seen a lot more of Wilson. I'd trust him before I trust you to take care of..." Roy cuts it off, running his hand over his face, before nodding at Dinah. "Fine Di. I'll let him know you'll talk to him and that's it, okay?" A glance at Ollie, and then Roy turns, and starts to run off. "All right, Judas. Have it your way," Oliver offers quietly. "Looks like I know where I stand with the lot of you. Well. Good to know." With that, he fires a zipline-arrow to another building to head off that way. Let the police take care of the Ape-man just left there. Category:Log